KV-1504 'Foxhound' Light Attack Vehicle
Intent: To create a light attack vehicle vehicle for the Eternal Army * Image Source: '''Sam Brown @CGSociety * '''Canon Link: '''N/A * '''Primary Source: '''N/A * '''Manufacturer: Karavin Concern * Model: KV-1504 'Foxhound' Light Attack Vehicle * Affiliation: Closed-Market '''| Confederacy of Independent Systems, Eternal Empire * '''Modularity: Yes - Swivel Mounted Armament * Production: Mass-Produced * Material: '''Durasteel frame, Impervium-334 armor plating * '''Classification: Light Attack Vehicle * Role: Anti-Infantry Vehicle, Light Transport * Size: Small * Weight: High * Minimum Crew: '''1 - Driver * '''Optimal Crew: 2 - Driver, Gunner * Propulsion: 4 Wheel Drive * Speed: Very Fast * Maneuverability: Low * Armaments: Average - 1x Swivel-mounted KC-249 General Purpose Repeating Blaster / KC-M5 Heavy Machinegun / KC-T80 Grenade Launcher * Defenses: High - Impervium-334 Armor Plating * Passenger Capacity: '''None * '''Cargo Capacity: Small * 4 Wheel Drive: Designed to operate in the harsh weather conditions of Nelvaan, the Foxhound features an all-wheel drive configuration which enable it to navigate difficult terrain even during blizzards with wind speeds of up to 300 km/h * Powerful Engine: The Foxhound is equipped with a very advanced engine which allows it to attain great speeds despite its weight, allowing it to charge enemy infantry * Anywhere, Anytime: Unlike speeders, the Foxhound can operate even under hurricane-strength winds, its weight and propulsion system allowing it to keep moving, albeit at a reduced speed, even under the harshest weather conditions * Roadkill: Outfitted with a large, armored plate at the front, the Foxhound is designed to charge right through light obstacles or enemy infantry * Takes A Beating: The Foxhound is a durable vehicle, allowing it to shrug off conventional small-arms fire and endure the stresses imparted onto its chassis by the maneuvers it often performs * Landlubber: As a wheeled vehicle, the Foxhound lacks some of the versatility and mobility of speeders and has to go around terrain features which a speeder could bypass with ease * A Mile Off: The Foxhound's weight means that it requires a very powerful engine in order to move. A powerful and noisy engine, which can be heard from great distances, tipping off potential enemies about its presence * Special Breed: The Foxhound's speed and weight make it a very difficult vehicle to control and prone to accidents if left in the hands of drivers which lack specialized training Designed to serve as a fast infantry support vehicle, the KV-1504 'Foxhound' is a heavily armored machine which can traverse rough terrain at remarkable speeds. Its chassis and suspension are designed to withstand the stresses of a three ton vehicle performing seemingly impossible maneuvers such as jumping over bumps in the terrain or driving through light obstacles such as improvised barricades or sandbag barriers at high speeds. Developed by Karavin Concern for the Eternal Army, the Foxhound is capable of performing these maneuvers because of its remarkably powerful engine, which is capable of accelerating the heavy vehicle to considerable speeds, in a very short amount of time. Manned by a crew of two, a driver and a gunner, the Foxhound can be configured with a variety of swivel-mounted weapons, such as general purpose repeating blasters, heavy machineguns or grenade launchers, which can be swapped out even in the field, using minimal equipment, provided a safe location can be found for the vehicle to stop, while the modification is being performed. Despite its classification as a Light Attack Vehicle, the loud and heavy Foxhound is a terrifying machine to face for most infantrymen, as its drivers are instructed to charge ahead and drive right over enemy infantry and light defensive positions, crushing barriers and soldiers alike under its wheels. It is also equipped with a small cargo compartment, allowing it to operate as a fast, impromptu supply vehicle, even though that is not its intended function and its wheeled configuration allows it to keep moving even in extreme weather conditions which would force speeders to stop or risk crashing because of high wind speeds. The Foxhound's characteristics also come with a number of notable and unavoidable drawbacks because of its design. While capable of navigating a wide variety of rough terrain, it does not do so with the same ease that a speeder would and it is incapable of traversing thin ice or bodies of water, as well as terrain which is too rough for a wheeled vehicle to navigate. Additionally, it is also a very loud vehicle which can be heard from a large distance, making detection by the enemy a very likely prospect. Its most notable drawback, however, is the very high level of skill required to safely and properly operate the vehicle. Moving over rough terrain and driving right through obstacles at high speeds, make it a very difficult vehicle to control and in the hands of an inexperienced and untrained driver, a simple jump over a bumb in the ground, can turn into a disastrous accident. Because of this, drivers have to undergo rigorous and lengthy training in order to properly operate this vehicle in battlefield conditions, forcing the Eternal Army to train separate vehicle crews for its Foxhounds. In spite of these issues, the Foxhounds have, since their adoption, become a staple in the Nelvaanian military, made infamous by some of the seemingly impossible maneuvers that these vehicles have been known to perform, earning them the nickname of stunt cars in the Eternal Army and beyond. https://www.starwarsrp.net/threads/kv-1504-foxhound-light-attack-vehicle.127725/ Category:Vehicles